


Too Many Birthdays

by Cliftonredgrave



Category: Waterloo Road (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cliftonredgrave/pseuds/Cliftonredgrave
Summary: What could Rachel’s birthday have looked like if the country wasn’t in lockdown at the time of her 50th? and a certain Mr Lawson made it his mission not to let another birthday pass them by?
Relationships: Eddie Lawson/Rachel Mason
Kudos: 5





	Too Many Birthdays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gem/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Gem I Love you this one is for you! So, months ago I said as a bit of joke wouldn't it be cute if someone threw Rach a party for her 50th then casually oh what if it was a surprise? That idea lead to this fic. The original plan was to have this posted on Rachels 50th on July 2nd. However, when I Knew that wasn't goanna happen I made it my mission to post it on another special woman's birthday so here we are. So, guys please grab your glasses or mugs and join me in raising a toast to my fave queen Rachel Mason or Lawson both are wholeheartedly acceptable, But also a toast for my best freind and todays birthday queen gem. I Also want to give a special thanks to both Hannah and Tiree. T you’re the reason this idea made it off the ground in the 1st place from that initial conversation to all of your belief in me so thank you,, Hannah thank you for always listening to my ideas and my meltdowns I am sorry there have been a few. Anyway, I am goanna stop waffling but I hope I do you and our fave idiots proud!

He had stood outside of her house plenty of times in the last 11 years more so in the last 8 but today his nerves were shot. It was worse than when he asked her out before the fire! God that was a lifetime ago they’d been through so much together and apart since then but right now Eddie had never felt more nervous was it because of the party or his very own surprise he didn’t know but what he did know was he couldn’t let another birthday pass them by. Eddie was cursing himself as he rang the doorbell why had he agreed to Kim and Philip's masterplan of helping with and attending Rachel’s surprise 50th birthday party. I mean the woman herself hated surprises well all apart from his surprises but that would have to wait right now he had planning to help with and a family waiting. Before Eddie could let his mind wonder anymore the door, he was leaning on was opened and he was pulled into the familiar house. “God you took long enough didn’t you” Philip lightly scolded. “Phil I am sure you said wait until the car has left the drive so that’s what I did and now I’m here now where do you want me”? “Away from the kitchen I remember what your like with a party buffet” “Oh I mean low blow I don’t know a man eats one sausage roll and a carrot stick and gets a lifelong reputation” "Yes yes you 2 are you actually planning on helping with this party or just having a family catch up and leaving the hard work to us ladies and Michael" Kim said as she joined the other occupants in the hall it snapped them out of their trip down memory lane “Right yes Kim where do you need us all hands to pump” Kim smiled and thought to her self this is why her ,Eddie and Rachel were waterloo road’s dream team nothing really compared to this trio. Granted Eddie and Kim didn’t very often see eye to eye but they both loved and cared for Rachel with a fierce protection and loyalty and perhaps sense of guilt for the times they’d let her down , something they’d spend their whole life trying to rectify even if Rachel did insist all was forgiven long ago that was just Rachel their Rachel the most selfless individual . "Uncle Eddie" you came was the joyous sound Eddie was greeted with as he entered the hall of waterloo road his home for so many years and hers rightfully still what better place to gather everyone for her 50th at this Eddies smile grew wider. "Gracie of course I came where are Mollie and Lottie?" "Well Mollie is outside sorting the banner with Chris and Lottie is with Bolton you know what those 2 are like when they get together full of Auntie Rachel this Miss mason that" at this Eddie had to chuckle grace was right Bolton and Charlotte were probably joint leaders of the Rachel Mason protection squad along with Eddie himself of course. It really did warm Eddie's heart seeing how far Bolton had come in the years since he had left school granted their interactions had been minimal over the years but Bolton had kept in touch with Phil and Rachel had of course made it her mission to keep an eye on his and Candice's progress after they both moved on to bigger and better things. Eddie knew these things had happen because of a lot of hard work and determination on their parts but not least due to the belief Rachel had showed in the people they were and the people she knew they could be. That was why as soon as Kim suggested inviting them to the party via the private Facebook group and asking Bolton to DJ Eddie and the family had instantly agreed . Then there was Charlotte his sweet Lottie much like with Rachel and the nickname of Rach Eddie was one of few people to call Charlotte Lottie her auntie ,her cousins and her brother being the only others this was them their crazy mixed up family but they wouldn't change it for the world! Charlotte idolised her aunt Rach and everyone knew it Eddie knew this was mostly due Rachel's incredibly personality but some of it was also due to his own admiration and everything he had said about their magical times together. Things may have changed for them but Eddie knew the same magic still existed and he was just glad their girls and boys could see that gosh the kids were closer than anything Charlotte, Grace and Mollie were inseparable and to an extent so were Michael and Phillip this alone made Eddie grateful that Rachel had insisted both of them and Melissa tried to work something out when the twins came along she wanted her girls to know their cousin and always feel loved by their family. "Dad Dad come and see what Bolton's done" that was it Eddie was pulled from his bubble and how well they'd done back to the present where there was still work to be done . "Yo Sir you back together yet or what that fleet creep has done one now right?" "They will be by tonight if his plan works right dad" "Hey slow down you anyway what did you want to show me that Bolton had done"? "Tada" and just like that the 3 members of the Rachel Mason protection squad were watching as pictures of her face her beautiful face flashed up on the PowerPoint it was as if she was there with them that smile that laugh so evident the worry lines evident too and within mere hours she would be with them.

5 Hours   
Choruses of Surprise could be heard with the joy exuding as Rachel walked into the beloved school with her twins and Kim and Philip everything felt right. Then she looked up and the curtain to the stage was pulled back to reveal the face she dreamed about smiling over at her oh Eddie her precious Eddie but before Rachel could run and kiss him which is what she'd decided she was doing tonight they'd wasted too many birthdays, Kim had stood in front of Rachel and a microphone was being placed in Eddie's hands and he was stepping forward and before she knew it he was speaking his wonderful lips were moving .

"Well now some of you are probably super surprised to see me here none more so than the birthday girl because this whole notion is a surprise to her. However I really couldn't let another birthday pass us by. Now anyone who knows Rachel and I if you have ever seen us give speeches you will know she is much better at them than I am or could ever be, in fact let's be honest Rachel is much better at most things than me maths might the only exception. However somehow despite this our kids and an old friend persuaded me to partake in a bit of public speaking not that my arm needed much twisting, Now I mean I don't even know where to start what can I say about our Rachel the one the only Rachel Mason . My first impression of Rach was that she was formidable and as sure many of you are aware this could have been our undoing I saw this as a negative thing and wanted to fight with her from the start. what I never imagined then was that she would become the person I would later hate fighting with and instead would fight to protect another thing I never imagined back then is Rachel would become my best friend and the one person I shared my deepest secrets with" at this point in the speech their eyes locked they knew exactly how deeply they understood each other and their traumas and their joys deeper than anyone else ever had or could or would because underneath it all they were two lost souls who found themselves and a home in each other. The biggest thing that has changed since that first meeting for me is how deep my love is and how much I admire her strength, I mean don't get me wrong the attraction was there as soon as our eyes met  
but I honestly had no idea the storms we would face together and apart but when our eyes meet now pain and strength are seeping out but most of all love so thank you Rach for teaching me love like no other that is as special and unique as you are and for showing me how beautiful strength can be your the strongest ,bravest, most compassionate woman we all know and love so if you would like to please raise your glasses and toast happy birthday Rachel . 

"What am I going to do with you Lawson" Rachel said as they finally had a moment alone together "I don't know Mason what are you going to do I think you should dance with me" as they got closer together to dance his lips brushed against her ear as he whispered "we did alright me and you didn't we at this whole parenting thing look at them " Rachel looked over her shoulder and saw Philip, Michael ,Grace, Mollie and Lottie laughing over something on Philips phone "we did a bloody brilliant job considering who we were co parenting with." "We really do have shocking track records with relationships don't we apart from each other", "I think that is why because no comes close to you for me now let show you my surprise." 

In Rachel's office Eddie had put rose petals on the floor and desk with candles and had a cd player playing a mix type he had made for this moment, "Dance with me right here right now just you and I Rach please" he said taking her hand and dance they did Eddie spinning Rachel around her laughter filling the room Eddie stopped the music at one point and handed her a box which contained a beautiful Ruby and Dimond bracelet and as he was placing in it on her wrist began to talk about where it went wrong for them but midway through his sentence Rachel shocked him and said "oh no not tonight no us and them tonight no Adam no Melissa their gone now they took too much from us already tonight its just you and me now shut up and kiss me" then their lips locked and the world around them melted away until the door swung open and they heard a chorus of yesss!! this caused them to break apart and laugh. "Just us and them" Eddie said "that is perfect" came Rachel's reply "come here" and she pulled the kids into a group hug . Rachel knew this was happiness pure happiness this caused tears to spring in her eye she wished someone could go back and tell 17 year old Amanda Fenshaw this was how life would turn out and she would spend her 50th birthday surrounded by a family, her family it may not be conventional but it was perfect and full of love.

**Author's Note:**

> Well if you made it this far I Really just want to say thank you for supporting and believing in me. As well as supporting these very important birthday's I hope you enjoyed my plan is to upload this to my fanficton.net site sometime so you can all read there becuase that is where I normally read but for now it is here. Please do let me know your thoughts I am all for constructive criticism because improvement is always possible have a fab Tuesday. Also I apologise this is so late and also for any errors i did give it a good edit however may have missed a few.   
> Love   
> Em


End file.
